jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods chapter 4: Escape from hell
Welcome to chapter 4, and the second configuration! Here we find Joshua is planning to leave Glen Rose, Texas, and we continue with Ember's imprisonment. Malchom's Woods chapter 5: The fog-Bulls Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur|release = }} SECOND CONFIGURATION Chapter 4: Escape from Hell Execution In the deep blackness, Ember heard a loud sound coming from above his stressed head. He stood up, lifted it, and stared up at the platform, which was where he guessed the sound had come. To his surprise, he saw Wu and a large, older, rough-looking man, with a deep scar from his notably bushy left eyebrow, to his upper lip. To the raptor, he looked like a savage beast. Wu's face was steel, and looked different in totality from the last time he saw them. Wu spoke with authority: "There," he said. "Do the female first, she's the grey one." The. man next to him smirked, and said, "You want it to suffer, or drop dead?" Wu took a moment to answer such a immature, stupid statement. "It's not funny" Wu said, now aggressive, and clinching his small fists. The other man still smirked, but it was less prominent. So was his voice. "Eh, it's kind of funny... Conus Purpuascens, or my special sleeping serum? " Wu looked like he was going hit the man right in the jaw for his sarcastic comments. What was his problem? He started yelling. "We put a lot of money into both of those assets, OK? I am losing expensive creatures here, Wilson! Now, make it quick before I make sure you don't have job in the next few minutes. I could replace at any time, buddy." The Wilson started to look like nothing more than a little child, being confronted by it's parent. Wilson began to load a red dart into a gun. "Ok, ok... ok..." he mumbled. "Ought to test it on you first..." Wu of course heard this, but said nothing. He made a decision to fire this imbecile after this session of money wasting. Ember was wondering what was going on. He noticed that V-2 had just stood up, and was growling, hissing, and giving a glare of fire at the two men above. Then, Ember heard a pop, and at the exact same instant, watched V-2 collapse onto the cold stone floor. The raptor looked at the big man, and saw he held a long metal thing, which Ember immediately knew was what made the pop. Ember rushed over to V-2, wondering what had happened. He nudged her... she was dead. Panic. Pure panic flowed through the raptor's mind. Inside the networks of the brain, of the second most intelligent creature on the planet, came nothing but a primeval instinct: RUN. Ember could hear the click and rattle of the man loading another one of the darts into his device. He had to get out of here now. The Dromaeosaur looked around. Then he saw the pipes. Yes, the pipes on the walls! He ran forward, jumped onto the them, and began to climb at lightning speed. Wu saw him, and watched this in horror. Then he shoved the other man aside, and slammed on a button. The door hissed open, and Wu ran out. By this time, Ember was on the platform, staring in fury at the big man. He looked funny: his mouth was wide open, his bottom jaw hung low, and his eyes were the size of the toy balls Ember used to play with. The man stood there, silent. He didn't even make a move. Wilson felt something wet, and warm run down his leg, and onto the floor of the containment center. One might start yelling st him not moving, but the reason he didn't move, was because the Tyrannosaur couldn't see you if you didn't move. It must work the same for the raptors, right? They were carnivores, right? Wrong. The Velociraptor lunged at him. "Aw Crap!!" He screamed, and fired his tranquilizer gun, but the dart missed, and hit the wall, letting of a little plink! The animal pinned him on his back, it's face just inches away. Wilson watched as the beast dug it's claw deep into his belly, tearing muscle, and then his insides. Wilson screamed. He looked up at the dinosaur, and watched as the auditorium of teeth, came down... Wu was running so fast, his vision was nothing but a blur of motion. He could hear Wilson's screams echoing through the large building beyond him, of which the veteran geneticist had just fled. He finally made it to the vehicle parked in front of a large pile of steel pipes left over from construction. Henry looked back behind him: the screams had stopped. He saw Ember inside the building, with a piece of flesh in his... he felt like throwing up. The raptor gave no mind to the man, so he opened the door, jumped inside, and started the vehicle with smooth procedure. He looked back at the building now inside, and saw Ember was now standing there, staring at him. In a flash, he put it in gear, and stepped on the gas. SLAM!!! Wu crashed into the pile of pipes. "Dang it!" he yelled, with intense fear in his voice. That raptor could bust thought the glass in seconds if he didn't move. He had put it in reverse on accident he realized. Henry put it in to first, and slammed the gas pedal down as far as it could go. He spun on the muddy ground for just a moment, and began to drive away. Ember watched as Wu drove away in his vehicle. I should have torn his eyes out, Ember thought. But it was too late, and he knew they would be back, and very soon. He stepped over the body of the big man, and began to trot off into the lush green. He squinted at the yellow Sun, as he left his former prison. He was free... free! If Ember had lips, he would smile. And so, he trotted away from his old home, and into the wilds of Nublar... Leaving the woods Joshua was leaving. Leaving the woods, and he was truly leaving forever. His worn boots thumped on the ground as he walked through the quite main street. He had pulled himself together, realized he had been stuck here for far too long, and he was done with being afraid of the threats. Josh was planning to leave in a short time, after he could scrape up what he needed. His mind was one thing only: supplies. He needed food, water, and most importantly, gasoline. He needed as much gas as possible for what he what he was going to do. From what he could find out from one and a half year old news papers, BX had surrounded most of the area. But, there were still two routes out: one towards the marshy lands of Louisiana, and one towards the desert plains of El Paso. He did remember that most people had taken the eastern route. Joshua would have taking that one, if it wasn't the route that went right through a BX zone. The map was old, so Joshua believed that the east route was most likely gone, because it was such a small one. That left him with the El Paso route, which was longer, but most likely still was safe enough to travel through. So, with that, he decided to that he should try the western route, and see if anybody was still alive. It was El Paso or bust, and he wasn't staying here to become Theropod chow. He walked up to old green Chevy pickup, it's paint peeling, and a headlight shattered. He took a look in the back: nothing, except a Pack-Rat nest, and bones. Looked like Compies liked rodents. He took a look inside the cab. And that is when he saw it: the backpack. It was not in the best condition, but what the heck. He reached in, and took it out, and began to open the time capsule. Inside were some canned foods, an old phone, a flashlight, and a dirty folded piece of paper. The paper caught his eye, interested in want it was. He opened it, and saw that there was writing on it. It read: ”To anyone who finds this, my name is Mark, I am 10 years old. I left this stuff to anyone who got left behind. Me and Grandpa are leaving to El Paso. He says it is safe, I can't wait to get there. I dumped my backpack in a old truck, so it could be safe. There is a phone so you could call my grandpa when you find this, and I wrote the number to call on the back of the paper. Hopefully the food will help also. If you don't know where to go, come to El Paso. Maybe I'll see...” The ink at the bottom of the page was smeared from getting wet, making it unreadable, the reason being that there was a hole in the roof of the truck, conveniently right above the pack. Joshua read the letter, and felt a tear run down his dirty, dusty face. He felt grateful for what the kid had left behind. It was nothing more than food for one meal, and still Joshua felt grateful for this little futile act of care. It wasn't much, but he tried the phone: dead, and it couldn't be used to call, there would be no service. It seemed Mark didn't think it through. He looked at the canned food, and found sliced fruit, and soup. He grinned. He hadn't had normal food in a year. He took the letter, and put it in his pocket, and he made his way down the street. "Thanks kid..." he said. Fire water Ember watched from the concealed jungle floor, as the great mountain of his home, exploded with the thundering power of billion bombs. From it came what looked like thick, red/orange water, which ate all it touched, and burned the life out of creatures it captured. The mountain had been periodically rumbling for the past several months, and had started letting out the fiery water for about two weeks, but it was now exploding, and killing the breaths of the native creatures. He was safe where he was, from what Ember had calculated with what be thought was precision; he believed the mountain had only effected certain parts of the island, and he was not in one. He glanced at Microceratus scampering past him, and wondered how these little things could be so afraid if they were at the safe part of the island. A Compsognathus gingerly jumped onto his back, squawking in terror. He snapped at it, almost sticking his teeth into the creature. Ember had come here, to his secret part of the island, where no Human ever came, after he saw another raptor(who he knew as Blue, from when he was still young), being shot, and attacked by a group of Humans. To Ember's shock, the Owen character was there. It had been years since he had seen him, and almost considered going to him, but then that's when he saw Blue get shot. They then shot Owen, and Ember decided to flee as fast as he could. Ember wasn't going to get captured, for he had tried for years, and succeeded, first by removing his tracker, which he remembered where they put it in. He had made a run for it, hoping they would not come for him. And so, he was here, safe from the Humans. The raptor couldn't understand why the Humans were back, and trying to capture some of the animals. He decided to sit down in the midst of the distant chaos. He was concerned that now he was the only non-captured raptor here. Blue may have been killed, and he thought she most likely was. He was alone... Ember heard something above, and looked up in surprise, as a ball of fire came crashing down just in front of him. It exploded, but Ember was already running. It looked like that even where he was, was not fully safe. He ran through the jungle, jumping over tree trunks, and other small dinosaurs. Ember burst out of the jungle, and onto the beach, as the rumbling now was all he could hear. The side of the mountain he was facing, exploded with a roar, red, orange, and black running down it. Ember watched as a black cloud began to role down the mountain side, gathering speed. It was coming his way. Ember stopped, and listened, to the cries of not-so-fortunate animals... and soon, he would join them. Void As Joshua walked down a silent street, he cast a hasty glance behind him to make sure an Allosaur or something wasn't stalking him. This is dangerous, he thought. He knew he had to be here, but he still hated being exposed to the world: a world where a invasive species was now present, a world he had to live in, no matter how much he didn't. From Joshua's theory, since all the really big killers were too large to hunt in the woods, they hunted here, and that this place was now a commonly-used game trail. If his theory was correct, then he needed to have extreme caution. Ahead of him, a lone Parasauropholus fed on a bush. The bush shook as the large animal took bites from it, it's dead leaves falling to the ground. It looked up at him, let out a loud trumpeting sound, and stared at Joshua with a curious gaze. It probably hasn't seen a person in a while, he thought. To his pleasant surprise, a group of what he thought were Microceratus scurried across the street. It seemed the place was active, and that there were most likely many more animals... that meant more predators. Joshua slowly walked up to a small convenience store. He tried to open the dirty, earthen-covered door, but it was locked. So that left him with one option. It was risky, and would draw attention of other things around that might see him as food, but still. He broke the glass with his foot, letting out a loud shattering through the building, as well as outside, and climbed through. "Thank the Lord for steel-toed boots," he said, nervousness plainly expressed in his voice. As he stepped into darkness, he looked at the shelves. He expected what he saw: empty and void. Josh walked through the entire store, searching, but finding only Mouse droppings, dust, and of course, trash. He went up to the cash register, and discovered to himself, more droppings, but a display box with candy bars sat on it, with only a few bars missing. "Guess I'll be the first customer in over a year," he said. "thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart." He chuckled, and grabbed up all the bars, shoving them into the backpack he had with him. He stood there for a while, pondering, brainstorming on what he should do next. Then, it clicked: back stock; he needed to check the back stock. With that conclusion, he, Joshua, walked into the back of the store, looking for the door. He found the the door that served as the gates to the what he hoped was his correct expectations. As he opened the door to back, His eyes opened wide. "Bingo." In the back, sat palettes of food. From what he could tell, it was canned food, and bagged food, packed with preservatives. He smiled, and walked up to one of the palettes, which was his first of six palettes to plunder. It took Joshua twenty minutes to load all the food into a Ford Bronco he found in a garage. The Bronx would be his transport out of Glen Rose. There were stacks of food, but he only took what he needed. By the time he was almost done loading it all up, a dense fog had covered Glen Rose, Texas. Joshua walked into the store, grabbed the last bag of food, putting it into his worn back-pack, that was now full, like the Bronco. He went out of the building, paying no mind to the pairs of eyes, that stared from the abyss... Continue To Chapter 5: Malchom's Woods chapter 5: The fog-Bulls. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter